Sailor Outfits and Boats
by XbloodlyluvedX
Summary: Misaki's working and today's outfit isnt what she expected. Then she finds out that its a certain perverted outerspace alien fault. But it seems he has something in mind. What is it?...Its my first story for this anime so be kind. Fluff


********

****

**Hey there =D**

**So this is my first story for Kaicho wa Maid-sama so yeah. Be kind to me! The characters might be a little OC because I'm not use to writing with them. I usually write for Shugo Chara and I wrote one story for Barajou no Kiss. Go check out those animes ;)**

**Well, anyways, onto the story. I dont own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.**

* * *

The bell to the cafe rang and a certain maid walked out from the back to take the customer. She wore her hair to the side with a black ribbon and a small white hat on the top of her head with a small white bow on the black band around the hat. The dress was black and hugged her torso with a white anchor patch on the front of her chest. There was a little white cape like thing that tied around her neck that added to the costume. She wore long white boots that reached up to her knees with the same design as the dress.

She cringed when she realized who it was that walked into the shop. With her right eyebrow twitching, and her lips having a hard time curling into a smile, she greeted...the customer, "Welcome back, Captian."

"Hmmm...I didn't actually think Satuski-san would go through with my idea."

"So this is your fault! You perverted outspace alien!"

He chuckled and patted her head, "But you look so cute, Misa-chan."

Misaki stared up, trying to surpress a blush, at Usui as he smiled down at her. She couldn't take his smile because it made her feel all messed up inside, so she averted her eyes away from him and pouted and let the words fall out from behind her lips, "T-thanks."

Usui was surprised that she actually thanked him for the comment. Usually she would just blush and tell him to shut up, but she didn't this time and it only made him happy. His smile got bigger and it only caused Misaki's blush to redden. So, to aviod him teasing her, she turned on her heels and let him to his usual table.

"Misaki-chan~!~!~!"

She cringed when she heard the three voices but she had to still do her job. She took Usui's order then greeted the three idiots. When she finally made it to the back, she ran into the bathroom and started splashing ice cold water in her face. But when she looked up at the mirror, she could still see (and feel) her red hot face.

"Damn you, Usui," she muttered to herself.

Misaki stood there staring down at her reflection in the pool of water she kept in the sink. Her mind started forming questions on his own making her heart leap.

_Why does he make me feel all messed up inside?_

_What am I to him?_

_._

_.._

_What is he to me?_

She let the question float in her mind before splashing herself with water again and then going back to work.

* * *

Misaki was walking out with Usui's order when she say him talking to Erika and the manager. She wondered what they were talking about, especially when Erika started giggling and Satuski started forming _moe_ flowers around her. _I can't even begin to imagine what the alien is telling them_.

She walked up to them and Usui noticed her first. He waved her with a sneaky grin which Misaki returned with a glare. She placed the dessert on the table infront of him and then was quickly pulled away by her co-worker and manager.

"What are you doing!"

"Misa-chan! Take the rest of the day off!"

"Ehhhh!" She looked from Erika and Satuski and back wondering what the heck was going on. "Why? My shift just started."

"Don't worry about it. Just, go get changed and go have fun."

Misaki noticed the _moe_ flowers starting to surround the manager again and new immediantly what was going on. "No! I'd rather stay and work!"

"Then you leave us no choice," Erika crossed her arms and sighed sympatheticly but really, you can just feel the aura coming off her.

Both them jumped Misaki and she tried to give out a scream but they covered her mouth.

* * *

Misaki stood outside the back of Maid Latte, with her regular clothes on as she clutched her bag. There was a visial tick mark on her forehead as she glared at the person in front of her.

"Well that didnt take long. What they do to convice you that you changed so quickly?" he smirked.

"Baka! They stripped me and forced me back into my clothes! Whatever it is, I'm not going," she turned away from him and crossed her arms. She suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground. She was shocked at first but then quickly became embarrassed when she realized who's arms were under her legs and behind her back. She started wailing her arms and kicking as Usui placed her over his shoulder like she was nothing but a sack of potatoes. "Usui-Baka! But me down!"

"Hm...Nah, I dont think I will."

For a few blocks, people watched curiously at Misaki pounding her fists on Usui's back and Usui just laughing at her. But eventually, Misaki just decided to let it go. There was no way she was getting out of this. So she just let him carry her. Usui smiled to himself now that she admited defeat.

"Ne, Usui..."

"Yes, Prez?"

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

Usui chuckled, not surprised by her question but proceded to finally set Misaki on her own two feet. He then turned her around. She gasped at the sight in front of her.

"H-How did we get here?"

"You were too busy trying to get off my shoulder that you didn't notice that we got here by train."

"We got on a train!"

To Misaki's surprise they were at a port. Seagulls cawed from over they're heads and the waves crashing agaisnt the docks repeated while the bobbing of the boats was hypnotic. After arguing with Usui, Misaki got the chance to take in the seawater filled air. It was refreshing and relaxed her. She glanced at Usui standing next to her, staring at the now setting sun. Her face turned red when the usual butterflies in her stomach came back again. _Why does this happen to me_?

"Come on."

"Huh?"

Usui took hold of her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She wanted to pull her hand out of his, afraid that he'll feel how fast her heart was beating through her hand. But at the same time she didnt.

He led her to a dock stood in front of an elegant boat. He turned to her and placed his hands on her waist but she started spazing.

"O-Oi! What are you doing?"

"Relax. I'm just helping you up."

"O-Oh."

She placed her hands ontop of his as he hoisted her up onto the deck of the ship. She stumbled a little from the boat swaying on the water but quickly caught her balance. Usui then pulled himself onto the deck and since Misaki hadn't move, he ended up pressed closely against her as he held onto one of the ropes. She had her hands on his chest, staring up at his face as he towered over her. It was one of those moments where everything seemed to freeze in time for the both of them but just as Usui was about to duck his head down closer to hers, Misaki came to her senses and turned away and walked to the other side of the boat.

"S-So, why are we here? How'd you get this boat?" she asked, not turning to look at him.

Usui felt hurt when she basically ran away but he kept himself composed and grinned, "That's such a silly question, Misaki. You obviously know how I got the boat."

"U-Uresai," she pouted. "But I still want to know why you brought me here."

"I'll tell you...After we set out."

* * *

Misaki was surprised when Usui easily prepared the boat to leave the dock. _But then again, he was raised with numerous tutors. Who knows what they taught him_. Misaki watched the port slowly disappear over the horizon as Usui steered the boat away from it. Once it was out of sight, she turned to Usui. Her cheeks turned red for the hundredth time that day. The way the setting sun reflected a sort of glow off his body. Although she knows that he was an incredibly good-looking guy, this just amazed her.

Usui felt Misaki's eyes on him. He smiled to himself when he realized that she wasn't boring holes into his head. He smiled because she was actually watching him.

He then slowly brought the boat to a stop and turned off the engines. Misaki watched as he went around the boat check everything. Since he walked to the other side of the boat, she couldn't see him. She turned back to the ocean and watched the sun start to fall behind the horizon. It was a beauitful sight that she was actually glad that Usui "kidnapped" her.

"I have to remember to thank him."

"What are you mumbling about over there?"

Usui leaned down against the rail like Misaki was and gave her a curious look.

"A-ano...its nothing. Just...Just I still don't know why you brought me out here," she tried to play it off with a glare but she was still flustered so it didn't effect him very much.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Huh?"

He stood up straight and came around her to wrap his arms around her waist from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder. Already red enough, Usui whispered in her ear, "I want Misaki all to myself."

She tried pulling his arms apart and off her but all it resulted in was him turned her around so that she was facing him and her back was against the rail. She averted her eyes from him and hid her eyes behind her bangs, "Stop teasing me, you idiot."

Usui was shocked by her responce and how her hands curled up into fists against his chest. Hes smiled gently down at her and then took strand of her hair in his hand and brought it close to his lips. "I'm not teasing you, Ayazawa. I want you and you only by my side."

His words made her heart want to leap out of her chest. She quickly snapped her head up to say something but couldn't. Usui took the chance to crash his lips against hers. She tried pushing him off but he would only press harder. He wasn't giving up. Misaki opened her locked eyes to meet Usui's emerald eyes. She could see how they shined and she could see just how true he was to his words. She could finally see his feelings for her.

Her fists losed as they made their way around his neck. Her eyes slowly closed as she relaxed into his arms and into the kiss. Their lips moved in sync with each other until they needed air. They pulled away and Usui rested his forehead against hers.

"T-Thanks...Takumi."

A warmth spread through Usui's body at the sound of his first name coming from Misaki. He smiled at her and pecked her on the lips. "Anything for you, Misa-chan."

* * *

**Okay, so I know that there was major fluff and OC but yeah. I'm new to this story. **

**I hope you enjoy it**

**R&R plz**


End file.
